Inuyasha en la época de Ranma
by asuka cz
Summary: Un fic basado en dos series de Rumiko Takahashi, se uniran para dar inicio a una sola. Donde sus mundos se unen y deberan convivir con una serie de echos cotidianos de ambos grupos, nuestros amigos conoceran nuevas aventuras. ¡¡¡No se lo pierdan!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

_**Épocas diferentes**_

Genma: ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Ranma? – Parado arriba de una piedra alrededor del tanque de los Tendo.

Ranma: Ya verás – Se abalanzo sobre él.

Como todas las mañanas Ranma y su padre entrenaban proporcionándole un buen show a la familia Tendo, por lo general era por comida pero de igual manera nunca faltaban.

Kasumi, la hermana mayor de la familia preparaba el desayuno, mientras Nabiki veía el cotidiano espectáculo, Soun Tendo solo tomaba el te.

Akane: Buenos días – dijo alegre - ¿Y ahora por que es? – decía con una cara un poco cansada y acostumbrada a la situación.

Nabiki: El tío Genma le quito el último pan a Ranma – decía con el codo apoyado a la mesa sosteniendo su cabeza.

Akane: Mmm… - con tono molesto pero tranquilo.

Kasumi: Bien, empiecen a desayunar – sentándose con los demás - ¡Ranma, tío vengan!

Ranma: ¡Si ya vamos Kasumi! Esta vez no escaparas – lanzando patadas rápido por el aire que el padre esquivaba.

Genma: No puedes enojarte por eso hijo – saltando a otra roca – solo era un pan – ambos saltaron se pusieron la traba en el aire cayendo al estanque.

Ranma mujer: ¡Ay siempre es lo mismo! – Saliendo – me canse de que me comas mi comida – el panda no dijo nada y se sentó a la mesa – Se que me escuchas – la pelirroja le puso el pie en la cabeza al panda y luego se sentó – No te cansas de fastidiar.

Todos comenzaron a desayunar y el señor Tendo le tiro agua caliente a ambos, recuperando su forma verdadera. Kasumi iba sirviendo la segunda tanda asta que un cerdito negro con un pañuelo color amarillo con manchas negras corría hacia Akane, esta lo abrazo y lo sentó en sus piernas.

Akane: ¡P-chan! – Le sonrió - ¿Tienes hambre? – dándole un poco de arroz

Ranma: Suelta a ese cerdo de la mesa Akane – acercando su cara burlona al cerdito que lo miraba enojado.

Akane: Déjalo de molestar Ranma – cerró los ojos dándole otro bocado de arroz al chanchito.

Ranma: ¿Yo? Me parece que el que molesta es él ¿o no Ryoga?

Akane: ¡Por qué no dejas de llamarlo así! ¡¿Qué eres ciego o que?! – P-chan se reía.

Ranma: La ciega eres tú – con sus caras enfrentadas

Akane: No voy a perder tiempo contigo – se levanto y dejo al chanchito en el suelo- mejor vamonos al colegio – mientras se iban Ranma lo miraba de reojo al puerquito.

Ranma: Adiós P-chan – riéndose

P-chan: ¡Cui, cui, cui! – furioso

Akane llevaba puesto su jumper celeste con una camisa manga corta abajo y Ranma su típica musculosa china roja con sus pantalones azules de artes marciales. Él siempre iba caminando arriba de la pared oreja gracias a su gran equilibrio y al lado, en la vereda iba Akane.

Akane: Ya casi llegamos – dijo aliviada.

Ranma: ¿Desde cuando tienes prisa por llegar?

Akane: Lo que pasa es que es la primera vez que llegamos temprano – se puso feliz.

En otra época, en la época Sengoku se encontraba un grupo luchando con un raro youkai que atacaba la aldea. Allí enfrentándolo se encontraba Inuyasha empuñando a colmillo de acero, las flechas de Kagome no dejaban de apuntarles y revoloteándoles se encontraba Sango y Miroku arriba de Kirara

Shippo: ¡Que esperas Inuyasha mátalo! – escondiendo en unos arbustos

Inuyasha: ¡No molestes Shippo! Kagome tiralé una de tus flechas… - antes de que terminara de hablar el youkai agarró un árbol.

Sango: ¡Hiraikotsu! – cortando la mano del monstruo – Excelencia présteme su báculo

Miroku: Si

Sango: Esto lo debilitará – colocando el báculo del monje en su arma.

Miroku: Sango, intenta darle en la cabeza, así lo marearas – ella asintió y lo lanzo.

Inuyasha: ¡Ahora Kagome! – no dándole tiempo a que el youkai reaccione

Kagome: ¡Ahí va! – una luz lila cubrió la flecha que era lanzada con impulso.

Inuyasha: ¡Viento cortante!

El poder del hanyou se combino con la flecha de la miko, dando lugar a una fuerza muy poderosa que desintegro al youkai, este antes de morir quiso tirarle veneno a Inuyasha pero estaba tan aturdido que le tiro al pozo del tiempo, muriendo.

Miroku: ¿Se encuentran bien? – Bajándose de Kirara.

Kagome: Si, ¿Ustedes?

Sango: También

Inuyasha: ¡Ya sal Shippo! – dirigiendo su vista a los arbustos que temblaban

Shippo: Ya… ya término – tartamudeaba

Inuyasha: No seas tonto Shippo – con los ojos cerrados, arrogante – No me digas que le tenias miedo – mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

Shippo: ¡Claro que no!... solo que… solo que…- mirando para todas partes

Inuyasha: ¿Solo que? – burlándose de él

Shippo: Solo que tengo un mal presentimiento – tembloroso

Kagome: No pasa nada Shippo, todo termino – se arrodillo y le sonrió

Inuyasha: ja… Si, al menos que venga su espíritu – tratando de asustar al zorrito – o algún otro demonio para vengarse, o…

Kagome: ¡Abajo! – Dijo en seco y este callo de cara al suelo – basta de asustarlo Inuyasha – luego ella se levanto y fue asta su mochila.

Inuyasha: Kagome – dijo entre dientes, levantándose.

Kagome: Bueno chicos, ya me voy – poniéndose la mochila.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1:

_**Épocas diferentes**_

Genma: ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Ranma? – Parado arriba de una piedra alrededor del tanque de los Tendo.

Ranma: Ya verás – Se abalanzo sobre él.

Como todas las mañanas Ranma y su padre entrenaban proporcionándole un buen show a la familia Tendo, por lo general era por comida pero de igual manera nunca faltaban.

Kasumi, la hermana mayor de la familia preparaba el desayuno, mientras Nabiki veía el cotidiano espectáculo, Soun Tendo solo tomaba el te.

Akane: Buenos días – dijo alegre - ¿Y ahora por que es? – decía con una cara un poco cansada y acostumbrada a la situación.

Nabiki: El tío Genma le quito el último pan a Ranma – decía con el codo apoyado a la mesa sosteniendo su cabeza.

Akane: Mmm… - con tono molesto pero tranquilo.

Kasumi: Bien, empiecen a desayunar – sentándose con los demás - ¡Ranma, tío vengan!

Ranma: ¡Si ya vamos Kasumi! Esta vez no escaparas – lanzando patadas rápido por el aire que el padre esquivaba.

Genma: No puedes enojarte por eso hijo – saltando a otra roca – solo era un pan – ambos saltaron se pusieron la traba en el aire cayendo al estanque.

Ranma mujer: ¡Ay siempre es lo mismo! – Saliendo – me canse de que me comas mi comida – el panda no dijo nada y se sentó a la mesa – Se que me escuchas – la pelirroja le puso el pie en la cabeza al panda y luego se sentó – No te cansas de fastidiar.

Todos comenzaron a desayunar y el señor Tendo le tiro agua caliente a ambos, recuperando su forma verdadera. Kasumi iba sirviendo la segunda tanda asta que un cerdito negro con un pañuelo color amarillo con manchas negras corría hacia Akane, esta lo abrazo y lo sentó en sus piernas.

Akane: ¡P-chan! – Le sonrió - ¿Tienes hambre? – dándole un poco de arroz

Ranma: Suelta a ese cerdo de la mesa Akane – acercando su cara burlona al cerdito que lo miraba enojado.

Akane: Déjalo de molestar Ranma – cerró los ojos dándole otro bocado de arroz al chanchito.

Ranma: ¿Yo? Me parece que el que molesta es él ¿o no Ryoga?

Akane: ¡Por qué no dejas de llamarlo así! ¡¿Qué eres ciego o que?! – P-chan se reía.

Ranma: La ciega eres tú – con sus caras enfrentadas

Akane: No voy a perder tiempo contigo – se levanto y dejo al chanchito en el suelo- mejor vamonos al colegio – mientras se iban Ranma lo miraba de reojo al puerquito.

Ranma: Adiós P-chan – riéndose

P-chan: ¡Cui, cui, cui! – furioso

Akane llevaba puesto su jumper celeste con una camisa manga corta abajo y Ranma su típica musculosa china roja con sus pantalones azules de artes marciales. Él siempre iba caminando arriba de la pared oreja gracias a su gran equilibrio y al lado, en la vereda iba Akane.

Akane: Ya casi llegamos – dijo aliviada.

Ranma: ¿Desde cuando tienes prisa por llegar?

Akane: Lo que pasa es que es la primera vez que llegamos temprano – se puso feliz.

En otra época, en la época Sengoku se encontraba un grupo luchando con un raro youkai que atacaba la aldea. Allí enfrentándolo se encontraba Inuyasha empuñando a colmillo de acero, las flechas de Kagome no dejaban de apuntarles y revoloteándoles se encontraba Sango y Miroku arriba de Kirara

Shippo: ¡Que esperas Inuyasha mátalo! – escondiendo en unos arbustos

Inuyasha: ¡No molestes Shippo! Kagome tiralé una de tus flechas… - antes de que terminara de hablar el youkai agarró un árbol.

Sango: ¡Hiraikotsu! – cortando la mano del monstruo – Excelencia présteme su báculo

Miroku: Si

Sango: Esto lo debilitará – colocando el báculo del monje en su arma.

Miroku: Sango, intenta darle en la cabeza, así lo marearas – ella asintió y lo lanzo.

Inuyasha: ¡Ahora Kagome! – no dándole tiempo a que el youkai reaccione

Kagome: ¡Ahí va! – una luz lila cubrió la flecha que era lanzada con impulso.

Inuyasha: ¡Viento cortante!

El poder del hanyou se combino con la flecha de la miko, dando lugar a una fuerza muy poderosa que desintegro al youkai, este antes de morir quiso tirarle veneno a Inuyasha pero estaba tan aturdido que le tiro al pozo del tiempo, muriendo.

Miroku: ¿Se encuentran bien? – Bajándose de Kirara.

Kagome: Si, ¿Ustedes?

Sango: También

Inuyasha: ¡Ya sal Shippo! – dirigiendo su vista a los arbustos que temblaban

Shippo: Ya… ya término – tartamudeaba

Inuyasha: No seas tonto Shippo – con los ojos cerrados, arrogante – No me digas que le tenias miedo – mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

Shippo: ¡Claro que no!... solo que… solo que…- mirando para todas partes

Inuyasha: ¿Solo que? – burlándose de él

Shippo: Solo que tengo un mal presentimiento – tembloroso

Kagome: No pasa nada Shippo, todo termino – se arrodillo y le sonrió

Inuyasha: ja… Si, al menos que venga su espíritu – tratando de asustar al zorrito – o algún otro demonio para vengarse, o…

Kagome: ¡Abajo! – Dijo en seco y este callo de cara al suelo – basta de asustarlo Inuyasha – luego ella se levanto y fue asta su mochila.

Inuyasha: Kagome – dijo entre dientes, levantándose.

Kagome: Bueno chicos, ya me voy – poniéndose la mochila.


End file.
